wastedyouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrorist Alert: Imminent
Terrorist Alert: Imminent is a main mission in Wasted Youth Part I. It can be completed on the noon of Day 4. Description Guy - the American kid - has been hearing some weird noises at night from behind a mysterious door in the Dormitory. Find a way to pick the lock on the door, then meet back at midnight to catch the person/thing that's making this strange noise. Steps *Find a way to unlock the door to the mysterious room. *Find some paperclips from one of the classrooms and return to Guy. *Unlock the door to the mysterious room in the Dormitory using your paperclips. Walkthrough Meet Guy in front of the dormitory (marked with "G") who tells you about hearing strange noises coming from a locked door on the second floor during the night and thinks that there might be terrorists at the school. After speaking with him, you automatically meet him in front of the said door after midnight. The noises are even stronger than before. At this point, you're going to need paperclips to pick the lock on the door. If you don't have any, return to the maths room at the main building to get some from the table. Once you have a paperclip, pick the lock on the door and enter. After opening the door, enter the room to find Roger looking at the girls through the peephole and masturbating. After catching him red handed - literally - Guy asks him whether he's a terrorist or not which Roger replies by saying that he's so lonely and all the other girls tell him that he smells apart from Nikki. After that, he says that he needs to go to the toilet and runs off. Dialogues (The player approaches Guy, who's standing at the dormitory enterance.) Guy: Oh man, this is bad, this really bad. Guy: We got some honest-to-god terrorist in this goddamn building! The Player: What? Have you heard about what happened to Xerxes? Guy: Xerxes? Hell no, he ain't no terrorist, boy. Guy: I'm talking about this mysterious locked room upstairs in the dorm. Just about every night, I can hear a strange knock-knock-knocking sound coming from behind this door. Guy: I'll show it to you. Follow me. (Guy and the player head upstairs where the door is located.) The Player: This room huh? Guy: Yeah, the sound definitely comes from this room. The Player: What sort of sound is it? Guy: Well... it's got a kinda squelchy quality to it too, like somebody using a plunger on a trifle... Guy: I just know it's some damn terrorist making bombs or some such. The Player: Well, I guess we'd better find a way to open the door now, so we can check it out later at night. Guy: Sounds like a plan, man! (The player grabs a paperclip from one of the classrooms and returns to Guy.) Guy: I reckon you just need a good lockpick for that door... Guy: What about a paperclip? I'm sure I saw them do that on the A-Team or MacGyver once. You can probably get one from a classroom. The Player: Well, that's lucky. I've already got of them. Guy: Awesome! Let's meet back here at midnight and catch this freakin' terrorist! Later that night... Guy: Hey, dude. You're right on time. Guy: Can you hear that sound? It's pretty intense tonight... Guy: I'm afraid there might be an explosion if you don't go in there as soon as possible and stop this terrorist. The Player: Let's try and get this door open. (The player picks the lock on the door.) The Player: Um, the door handle just fell off. Guy: Don't question it, man! We've got no time to lose. (Guy and the player enter the room and...) Roger: Wow, Nikki's so beautiful. I love a girl who never washes. Guy: What in the damn hell's going on here? (Roger drops his act.) Roger: Argh! I wasn't touching it! The Player: Roger... I don't even need to ask, do I? Guy: Are you a terrorist? Roger: What? No, I... I'm just lonely. All the girls say I smell, apart from Nikki. The Player: Right... so you decided to spy on her through a hole in the wall... and wank? Roger: You guys don't understand! (Roger moves towards the door.) Roger: Outta my way. I need to go to the toilet! (Roger runs off.) The Player: Terrorist, huh?